The present invention relates to a camera and a photographic processing system. The invention also relates to a photographic film for processing by the processing system and for use with the camera. The invention relates to a photographic processing system capable of optimizing the quality of the images it produces. The invention relates particularly to a one-time use camera (OTUC) and a photographic film for the OTUC.
Photographic films are assigned a unique code, referred to as DX Part 1 and Part 2 codes, by the Photographic and Imaging Manufacturers Association (PIMA). For example, currently available 35 mm films and Advanced Photographic System films (APS) each have an associated DX Part 1 and Part 2 code. The codes are latent image barcodes (LIBCs) arranged at positions along the edge of the film. When the films are processed, the latent images become visible on the film negative and are read by printing and/or scanning equipment. The barcodes are used to select adjustments that are made to the colour balance and density (lightness/darkness) settings of scanners and printers to optimize the final results.
The optimization involves changing user adjustable parameters within a stored processing algorithm in the printing and/or scanning equipment. However, this process has limitations when applied to OTUCs, and other film/camera combinations where the parameters, such as design parameters or usage, are known. The use of the same processing algorithm for the production of images from films obtained from different cameras or for ranges of pictures taken in situations where different environmental factors occur, provides for sub-optimum results.
To improve the quality of the results, the processing algorithm must correspond to the populations of negatives developed from film taken with each specific camera type. The populations of negatives may be unique to such a film/camera combination. The populations of negatives from OTUCs differ from those obtained from traditional cameras due to the OTUCs"" design parameters and the actual film used. In OTUCs, (as with other film/camera combinations where the design parameters are known) the design parameters, which include amongst others, lens and flash characteristics, may be specific to a particular camera model and thereby define a specific camera type and a unique film/camera combination.
There is variation between the population of negatives developed from film taken with different models of OTUC. In addition, the usage of the OTUC i.e. the range of pictures taken by users with OTUCs can also have an effect on the populations of negatives. Examples of features that may effect the populations include distance between camera and object or light-level parameters of consumer pictures taken with an OTUC. Furthermore, underwater OTUCs can also produce negatives with specific populations.
The current generation of Kodak consumer 800-speed film has had two DX Part 1 and Part 2 numbers assigned to it by PIMA, depending upon usage. The film has a DX Code of 43-1 when packed for use as conventional 35 mm film and a DX Code of 43-2 when packed into OTUCs. This enables the separation of films exposed by OTUCs from those exposed by conventional cameras and the application of different colour balance and density (lightness/darkness) settings. The application of different colour balance and density settings is within the constraints of a single processing algorithm, which is designed for a broad range of negatives and not for any specific negative populations.
To address this, systems have been developed that rely on the use of an additional barcode printed on the film. An example of such a system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application K{overscore (o)}kai Publication number 11-231465 in the name of the Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd. This document discloses a system, in which an additional barcode serves to encode information about the picture-taking unit (OTUC or unique film/camera combination), used to expose the film. A problem with this system is that modification of the scanning and/or printing equipment is required to enable the additional barcode to be read. This is costly and requires re-design of the system hardware.
Problem to be Solved by the Invention
A system is required that overcomes the problems discussed above.
A system is also required which enables optimization of the quality of images to be obtained. In particular, a system is required that enables optimization of the quality of images with respect to the film/camera combination used to obtain the images. As explained above this problem is particularly noticeable in relation to OTUCs.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a photographic processing system, comprising: a detector to detect a unitary barcode on a film, the barcode identifying the film and a camera, thereby identifying a film/camera combination; and a memory to store a plurality of processing algorithms one or more of the processing algorithms corresponding to a particular film/camera combination and being optimized in relation to one or more of the parameters of the respective film/camera combination; and a selector to select the corresponding processing algorithm on identification of the film/camera combination, to process optimally the film.
Preferably, the barcode is an industry standard barcode such as the DX code.
Preferably, the camera is a one-time use camera.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a film for use with the system of the first aspect of the present invention, on which is recorded a unitary barcode to identify a film/camera combination, the barcode including information identifying a film with reference to one or more of the parameters thereof and a camera with reference to one or more of the parameters thereof.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing a photographic film, wherein the film is a film according to the second aspect of the present invention, comprising the steps of: from the barcode on the film, identifying a film/camera combination; and automatically selecting a processing algorithm optimized in relation to one or more of the parameters of said identified film/camera combination.
Preferably, the parameters of the film/camera combination in relation to which the algorithm is optimized include one or more of film characteristics, lens characteristics of the camera, flash characteristics of the camera and usage pattern of the camera.
Preferably, the method further comprises, once the optimized processing algorithm has been selected, the step of generating images from said film using said selected algorithm.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a one-time use camera having a film according to the second aspect of the present invention.
Advantageous Effect of the Invention
The first aspect of the present invention provides a film processing system that enables a suitable algorithm to be used in the development of a photographic film, the algorithm being particularly suited to the film/camera combination with which pictures were taken.
To achieve maximum print quality, or scanned image file quality from images captured by one time use cameras (OTUC) cameras or unique film/camera combinations, different image processing algorithms are required from those used with films exposed in conventional cameras. In one example, the barcode used is the industry standard DX code. By using the unique industry standard DX Part 1 and Part 2 numbers that are assigned by Photographic and Imaging Manufacturers Association, Inc. in line segregation at printing and scanning may be performed. This allows scanning and/or printing equipment to distinguish whether images exposed onto the same type of film are from conventional cameras or from a particular model of OTUC, and then select an appropriate custom designed algorithm, to maximize quality.
Without the use of custom designed algorithms specifically optimized for the film/camera or even film/camera-lens combination and/or the usage pattern of OTUCs, full optimization and the maximizing of quality cannot be achieved. The present invention extends significantly the degree of optimization previously possible and increases the magnitude of the quality gains that may be obtained.
In addition, in contrast to conventional systems that rely on the use of additional barcodes to communicate meta-data to a printer or scanner the present invention requires no hardware modifications to the scanning and/or printing equipment. The benefits can be obtained via software upgrades to the scanning and/or printing equipment.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a film having a unique barcode which enables identification of the film/camera combination in which the film was used. This in turn enables the simple selection of an optimized processing algorithm, ensuring that images of optimum quality are produced.